I remember you
by Harvest-Sun
Summary: ... Do you remember me? A HxHR fic set in the wizarding world. The 'Dream Team' of Hogwarts has not seen each other during the past few years of relative peace. Then one day... OCs, HxHR, Picks up after book 7 with some changes


**_This one is HxHR. It has OCs in it. :D This was going to be oneshot, but I failed to make it that way so it may have a few more chapters xP _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP. However, I do have the OCs in this ficcie: )_**

This story takes place years after Harry has defeated Voldemort (the ending of Deathly Hallows shall not apply here, since it does not fit my imaginings for the story :D ). Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and everyone have graduated Hogwarts and have managed to build successful lives.

Harry is still famous, but has become more of a legend now than news. People still recognize him and respect him, but he does not cause crowds. He now lives as an Auror (a job he thoroughly enjoys) in his parents' old house (which has been restored, with the help of many of the Order).

Ron has married a witch he met after Hogwarts, named Robin Trenuit. She is a pleasant, nice witch, with auburn hair and warm brown eyes. He works as at the Ministry, as a judge. He is quite favorable for his sense of justice and equality.

Hermione is unmarried, working a head Librarian for the new Diagon A. Library. She has a cozy apartment nearby.

Ginny has married Neville, and now has twins with him. She is a stay at home mom, quite busy with Jamison Scott and Neville Jr. (her twins [Aww!). Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are extremely proud to have more grandchildren (other than the ones Fleur and Bill have had).

Luna has found a man who is as eccentric as her (amazingly), and is quite content living in her father's abode trading stories of their creatures.

Sadly, the group has grown slightly apart (Ginny and Harry are still close, but more like brother and sister than boyfriend/girlfriend). They still keep in touch, but rarely see each other.

A n d s o o u r s t o r y b e g i n s . . .

Harry rose from his desk chair, groaning. He loved his job, but reports were always a hassle. Not to mention that his boss always demanded them the day after the job was done. He sighed, looking longingly out the windows over the cubicles of other Aurors. Such beautiful spring weather… The flowers were in full bloom. His jacket was hanging on the knob close to the door. Maybe if he was really careful he could just…

"Harry Potter!" The voice instantly made Harry's head ache. "Your report is due tomorrow. Don't forget!" Harry turned to see a head of long, obsidian hair retreating back into its office. The door snapped shut. His boss, Remy J, was a sharp woman. She ran her segment of Aurors with an iron hand, demanding respect, vigilance, and paperwork neat and in _on time!_ Although most Aurors did not appreciate being under her jurisdiction at first, it pays off in the long run, for the most successful Aurors usually came from her. Still, it felt like a living hell when you first got in there!

Harry turned back to his cubicle. On his small desk space were hundreds of office paper airplane notes, many quills and ink pots, humongous scrolls, a large stack of monster books, spell books, defense books, potion books, and other paraphernalia that could possibly help him during his job. All that this stuff was accomplishing currently, however, was cluttering his space and making him even more desperate to go outdoors. However, he knew that Ms. J quite possibly would kill him if he did… he shuddered. He focused his attention on a piece of parchment balanced on a stack of three books. A quill was at the top left of the page, ready to start writing. Harry sighed and started dictating to it, pulling through his records and logs for information.

V v v v v v v v v v v v v V

Ron ran his hands through his curly red hair. He stared down at the four invitations on his desk. He was inviting Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny and Neville to meet him next week for a get together at the Leaky Cauldron. It had been far too long since he'd actually seen his friends face-to-face. He yawned and handed them to his owl, Nutmeg, who hooted and flew out the window to deliver them. The get together would be fun (especially if Luna brought her husband and started talking to random people about the Nargyles again). He stretched back in his chair, his eyelids drooping after a long day at work.

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

Harry jogged out of the Ministry grumbling. He needed another book for his next assignment, so he was heading for the library. He shook his head, trying (unsuccessfully) to rid himself of the smarting fwap on the head Ms. J had given him today for _no reason at all._ He rounded a corner, turning into Diagon Alley. A great stone building rose before him. The new library was at the end of Diagon Alley, a rose-colored edifice that was very hard to miss. He took the steps up to it two at a time, bustling through the doors. He had memorized where to find all sections of books that could possibly help him in his profession. He turned into a small aisle of bookcases, avoiding the watchful librarians' eyes to dash to the section he needed. He turned into a row of books, nearly tripping on a petite figure sprawled on the floor, surrounded by books. He dodged them, but still fell to the ground, causing a loud thump.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione sniffed, turning her head to a sudden loud noise. Her head hurt slightly from where she had rested it on a shelf, and her neck was sore from the position her head was in. She yawned, turning to see what had made that racket in her library. She squinted, not quite awake yet, and adjusted her cloak. She saw a male figure on the ground behind her, a messy head of dark black hair. He groaned, putting a hand to his head, and sat up. Looking at him, with his unique green eyes, crooked glasses, and small lightning shaped scar, she realized it was _Harry._ She squealed, jumping on him and giving him a tight hug. "Harry!" She grinned. "It's been forever! How are you??"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Harry jogged after Hermione into the Leaky Cauldron. After his embarrassing fall over Hermione, she had insisted they get drinks and talk a little at the Leaky Cauldron. He sat down across from her at a booth. She had definitely changed from when they were at Hogwarts. She was taller, wore light makeup, and her hair was now soft and shiny, instead of out of control. They chit-chatted, ordered dinner. Hermione was actually head librarian, Harry found out, and Hermione was happy for Harry becoming an auror. They both had pets, Hermione still had Crookshanks and Harry still had Hedwig. None really enquired about the other's personal life, though. Overall they both enjoyed it a lot, and left full and happy. They parted ways and went to their homes after deciding to meet the following day. Both, upon returning, found among the mail Ron's invitation…

**_Kinda short. / R&R! _**


End file.
